Where Are You My Dream Part 1
by Nuko Dreamer
Summary: Gagal menjalin cinta dengan Song Seung Heon karena larangan keras Nyonya Song, ibu Song Seung Heon. Ha Ji Won tanpa sengaja bertemu namja, bernama Kim Sang Bum yang sebenarnya sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta kembali dengan cepat. Tapi ia terlambat menyadari


Where Are You My Dream Part 1

Tittle: Where Are You My Dream Chapter 1

Author: Nurul a.k.a Nuko_ya

Maincast: Kim Sang Bum, Ha Ji Won, Song Seung- Heon, Yoon Eun Hye

Support cast: Nyonya Song, Lee Tan- Hee

Genre: Romance, Melodrama

Background song: Please Don't by K- Will

Kadang ketika orang gelisah dan bersedih, mengobrol adalah salah satu cara ampuh mengatasi masalah untuk sejenak. Setidaknya untuk mengalihkan suatu masalah, orang membutuhkan obrolan santai dan ringan, bercanda dan bercengkerama. Tapi keberadaan tempat- tempat indah, sepi dan sejuk kadang jauh lebih diperlukan karena bisa memberikan ketenangan diri daripada bercerita kepada orang lain.

_"**Yeoboseyo (Halo)? Nuguseyo (Siapa ini)?"**_ sapa Ji Won dengan riang.

_"**Nyonya Song. Ibu dari Song Seung- Heon. Ku harap kau mau datang ke sini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu."**_Ucapnya to the point.

_"**Yeh."**_Jawab patuh Ji Won.

Ji Won segera mengumpulkan buku- buku yang berserakan di atas meja kerja dan merapikannya. Menaruh ponselnya di atas beberapa tumpukan buku. Beberapa buku penting ia masukkan ke dalam tas ransel kecil miliknya, untuk ia kerjakan di rumah. Ji Won merapikan lagi letak kalendernya, tempat pulpen berbentuk hati yang terbuat dari anyaman kulit bambu, foto kedua orangtuanya yang sengaja ia tempel dengan foto dirinya waktu masih berumur 8 tahun di tengahnya. Satu lagi bingkai foto berisi foto dirinya bersama bibi Tan- Hee. Di foto itu ia sedang memeluk bibinya dari belakang pada musim dingin, 3 bulan yang lalu. Terakhir, sebuah jam waker kecil berwarna pink dengan sisi kanan menempel sebuah miniatur dirinya dan seorang namja kurus dan tinggi yang sedang berdansa di atas 'dance floor'. Sudah tentu itu postur tubuh Song Seung- Heon, pria sempurna kedua di mata Ji Won setelah ayahnya. Mainan kecil dari kaca itu akan berputar sendiri mengikuti musik dan cahaya lampu yang berkedip- kedip di setiap sudut lantai dansa ketika alarm itu berbunyi sesuai timer- nya. Benda kecil itu akan sangat terlihat indah pada malam hari atau ruangan gelap. Benda itu yang selalu menemani Ji Won setiap malam sebelum akhirnya ia bawa ke tempat kerja dan sengaja diletakan di atas meja kerjanya. Kapan saja ia akan bisa tersenyum ketika ia merindukan pemberinya. Tapi jam kerja Ji won tak sampai malam sehingga ia jarang menggunakan alarm- nya dan benda itu kemudian menyala. Karena itu, ia belum pernah sekalipun menggantikannya dengan baterai yang baru. Ji Won menyukainya, bukan karena nominal benda itu yang sudah tentu mahal. Untuk membelinya Seung- Heon harus memesannya terlebih dulu dan itu sengaja dipesan Seung- Heon untuknya. Benda itu benar- benar unik dan selalu menarik perhatian Ji Won. Tentunya bukan karena itu juga alasan utamanya. Benda itu adalah pemberian Song Seung- Heon, kekasihnya yang mempunyai arti untuknya.

Ha Ji Won meraih jam waker itu dan memandang sebentar lalu menaruhnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Namun mendadak senyumnya terhenti ketika teringat akan janjinya untuk menemui Nyonya Song sore ini. Benda itu adalah benda terakhir yang ia rapikan sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dengan tergesa- gesa. Langkahnya cepat setengah berlari, membuat tas ransel dan rok bunga merah tuanya berayun- ayun mengikuti irama hentakan kakinya. Blus baby pink yang dikenakan tampak terlihat lebih anggun dan elegan. Ji won melirik jam di tangan kanannya. Ia sudah tak bisa berlama- lama lagi!

Ia bergegas menuju parkiran. Ha Ji Won keluar dari butik dengan wajah kusut. Rasa lelahnya kali ini sangat menyita seluruh tenaga dan pikiran. Belum lagi ia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa orang tua kekasihnya, Son Seung- Heon, ternyata tak pernah menyetujui hubungan mereka yang hampir menginjak bulan ke delapan. Sepertiga dari usia Ji Won.

Sesampai di tempat parkir, ia berdiri di antara kedua mobil mewah. Ia merogoh saku tasnya untuk mengambil sebuah kunci. Ji Won menunduk dan merasakan lehernya terasa ringan dari biasanya. Rupanya ia melupakan sesuatu. Bukan kunci sepeda melainkan ponsel pribadinya yang biasa menggantung di lehernya. Namun ia baru menyadari bahwa ponsel itu tak ada padanya ketika akan meninggalkan parkiran. Ia tampak sangat kebingungan. Sekali lagi ia merogoh tasnya lebih dalam lagi dan mengeceknya dengan teliti, mungkin saja karena terburu- buru ia justru memasukannya ke dalam tas. Bukan menggantungkannya di leher seperti biasa. Tapi dalam tas ranselnya juga tidak ada! Mengingat betapa pentingnya benda itu, Ji Won memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kerja secepatnya. Ia berlari dan mendapati ponselnya ternyata masih tergeletak di atas tumpukan buku- buku. Napasnya masih tersengal meski terlihat sedikit lebih lega karena ponselnya tidak benar- benar hilang, hanya tertinggal. Senyumnya mengembang mewarnai raut wajah yang memerah dan berkeringat itu.

Merasa tak punya banyak waktu, Ha Ji Won berusaha keras untuk tidak datang terlambat. Terlebih lagi di hadapan Nyonya Song, Ibu dari pria yang dicintainya. Tetapi sangat mustahil akan sampai di tempat tujuan hanya dalam waktu 3-5 menit. Sementara, ia hanya dengan menaiki sepeda, bukan motor ataupun mobil. Meski tak mungkin untuk bisa datang tepat waktu karena jarak yang ditempuh cukup jauh, setidaknya ia tak berniat untuk tidak datang.

Ha Ji Won mengarahkan sepedanya melaju cepat menuju ke sebuah restoran ternama di kota Seoul, **Goseumdochi Restaurant**. Sekuat tenaga ia menggayuh sepeda mini berwarna putih dan memiliki keranjang depan yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu itu. Ji won mulai mengurangi kecepatan sepedanya saat hampir mendekati restoran. Kurang lebih 12 menit waktu yang habiskan untuk sampai ke restoran itu. Tentunya dengan tenaga kayuh ekstra. Tidak lama kemudian ia telah sampai di depan restoran itu. Ia segera menaruh sepeda di parkiran paling ujung sehingga mudah terjangkau oleh pandangannya. Bukan karena takut hilang tapi karena ia tak membawa mobil sehingga akan dengan sangat mudah sepeda itu tersingkir oleh mobil- mobil mewah lainnya. Ji Won berhenti sejenak melihat pemandangan sekelilingnya. Kagum itulah yang tergambar dari raut wajahnya. Tapi yang muncul di pikirannya begitu melirik ke dalam isi ruang makan umum yang besar dan bagus itu ialah mewah. Dari luar restoran di kursi paling ujung dekat dengan pintu masuk terlihat seorang perempuan dengan dua anak kembarnya, laki- laki dan perempuan berusia kurang lebih 8 tahun sedang asyik makan es krim sambil bercengkerama. Dilihatnya sang ibu sangat menyayangi mereka. Sepertinya mereka tak cuma datang bertiga karena setelah itu tampak seorang pria datang menghampiri mereka yang disambut riuh tawa anak- anak itu. Ha Ji Won terdiam. Ia teringat akan masa kecilnya yang tak seberuntung dua anak kembar itu. Ia ingin sekali bisa melihat dan menyentuh langsung wajah ibunya dengan lembut dan bisa tumbuh bersamanya. Setidaknya hingga usia 8 tahun kalau memang ibunya harus pergi meninggalkannya di masa anak- anak. Ji Won terharu melihat kebahagiaan itu meski sejujurnya ia sangat iri. Matanya berkaca- kaca melihat kemesraan mereka. Ia segera menjepit hidung dengan jempol dan telunjuk kanannya. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas sambil mengerjap- ngerjakan matanya karena sudah pasti sebentar lagi ia pasti akan menangis. Airmata itu sudah hampir turun disela- sela kelopak matanya jika ia tidak segera menghalaunya. Ji Won menarik napasnya dalam- dalam.

_**"Eomma. Aku merindukanmu,"**_ desahnya sedikit menitikkan airmata.

Cepat- cepat ia menghapusnya. Ia takut orang- orang akan memandangnya aneh. Karena ia sendirian dan ia tidak punya alasan untuk menangis sendiri tanpa sebab di tempat umum. Ia segera menepisnya dan mencoba mengerti kalau semua itu adalah takdir yang tak bisa ia hindari.

Di meja paling belakang, masih berada di pinggir dekat kaca menghadap jalan juga terlihat seorang wanita tua yang masih tampak kuat, cantik dan tentu tidak kalah anggunnya dengan Ha Ji Won. Hanya saja wanita itu adalah orang kaya dan berkedudukan tinggi. Terlihat jelas dari cara ia berpakaian, cara duduk dan seorang pria tua yang berdiri tegak di sisi kirinya sedikit ke belakang seperti seorang asisten pribadi. Mana mungkin orang miskin punya asisten. Dan restoran tempat wanita duduk dengan senyaman itu bukanlah tempat makan biasa saja. Itu adalah salah satu restoran mewah di Seoul. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa makan di sini. Jadi mana mungkin tak punya cukup uang akan berani berada di sini hanya untuk makan atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan minum kopi. Jadi sudah jelaslah siapa wanita itu. Berbeda dengan dirinya, hanya perempuan miskin yang berusaha mengembangkan dan mengelola butik kecil- kecilan milik bibinya.

Wanita tua itu duduk membelakangi pria tua yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Ia sepertinya tengah membicarakan hal penting dengan seseorang di telepon. Dari gurat wajah terawatnya menggambarkan raut ketegangan dan juga ketegasan. Mungkin itu adalah bentuk dari kewibawaannya sebagai salah satu orang terkaya yang berkedudukan tinggi di Seoul. Justru pria yang entah asisten pribadi atau bodyguard- nya itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa- apa. Kalau tidak diminta atasannya melakukan sesuatu, ia akan tetap berdiri tegak dan masa bodoh dengan ketegangan nyonya besarnya itu. Berusaha menghibur pun itu tidak akan berguna. Bisa jadi ia yang tidak akan selamat dengan status jabatannya. Itu akan sangat beresiko untuk pekerjaannya. Secepat mungkin ia akan dipecat dengan tidak terhormat. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan pria restoran datang mengantarkan secangkir minuman dan Dim Sum pesanannya. Secepatnya pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan meja itu. Sepertinya, ia juga tidak ingin berlama- lama dengan berada di sekitar wanita itu.

Wanita itu menutup keras ponselnya dan menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja. Tampak baru kali ini, nyonya kaya itu mengajak bicara asisten- nya sejak ia duduk di dalam restoran itu. Pria tua itu pun dengan sigap meladeni semua perintah majikannya itu. Asisten itu lalu mengamati jam tangan di tangan kirinya sebentar. Rupanya wanita itu menanyakan waktu pada asisten- nya. Ji Won yang berada di luar seketika tegang melihatnya. Ia menyadari tujuannya datang ke tempat itu. Ia lalu mengatur napasnya kembali setelah sebelumnya cukup lama terengah- engah dengan sepedannya. Ha Ji won berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum benar- benar memasuki restoran mewah itu. Sempat ragu untuk menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam tapi apa boleh buat? Seseorang telah menunggunya, mungkin cukup lama.

Ji Won hendak mendorong pintu kaca pelan. Beberapa pelayan telah membukakan pintu dan tersenyum menyambutnya lebih dulu. Ji Won balas membungkuk sambil tersenyum. Matanya kemudian mengitari seluruh penjuru sudut restoran itu.

_**"Ada yang bisa kami bantu Nona?" **_sapa salah seorang pelayan di pintu sisi kanan melihat Ji Won celingukan.

_**"Oh. Ne. Annyeonghaseyo. Naneun Hyun Jie Er imnida."**_

_**"Oh Nona Ji Won-Ssi, Nyonya Kim sudah menunggu anda di sana," **_ucap Pelayan pria lain, menunjuk perempuan yang berada di meja paling pojok dari pintu masuk.

_**"Nyonya Song? Pelayan itu menyebutnya tanpa kata -Ssi. Itu artinya Nyonya Song, sering ke sini," **_pikirnya menerka- nerka kebiasaan Nyonya Song- Ssi.

Pandangannya melewati keluarga kecil dan bahagia dengan dua anak kembar yang sempat menarik perhatiannya. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke meja paling pojok melewati beberapa meja di hadapannya seperti yang ditunjuk pelayan itu. Seketika wajah Ji Won memerah dan aliran darahnya memanas naik ke atas. Ia tercengang kaget dengan mata membulat melihat seperti apa wanita yang ingin mengajaknya bertemu.

_**"Omm! Nyonya Song," **_celetuknya.

_**"Hingga pelayan restoran saja masih Ia perintahkan untuk mengawasi tamunya," **_pikirnya, Ji Won terdiam.

_**"Nona, apa anda baik- baik saja?" **_suara pelayan itu mengagetkannya.

_**"Oh, Ne. Gwaenchanaseumnida."**_

_**"Keurae (baiklah). Aku akan segera menemuinya. Khamsahamnida," **_lanjutnya lalu membungkuk dan bergegas pergi.

Ji Won perlahan mendekati meja Nyonya Song, sedikit takut tapi Ia harus segera menemuinya. Nyonya Song masih asyik menikmati Dim Sum dan teh hijaunya. Sepertinya dengan mata terpejam pun, nyonya Song akan mengetahui kedatangannya.

_"**Annyeonghaseyo,'' **_sapa Ji Won berusaha menutupi kegugupan dengan memasang wajah ceria.

_"**Waktuku hampir habis hanya untuk menunggumu," **_sahut Nyonya Song tegas tanpa memandang Ji Won.

_" **Mianhamnida. Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak terlambat menemui anda. Ma'afkan saya," **_ucap Ha Ji Won sambil membungkuk. Lalu terdiam meratapi rasa bersalahnya.

_**"Apa kau akan terus berdiri di sana?" **_ucap wanita itu memandang Ji Won dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

_**"Ne. Oh ahniyo!" **_serunya bingung, sementara asisten nyonya Song menarik kursi untuknya. Jie Er langsung menahannya.

_**"Khamsahamnida. Mianhamnida, Ahjussi. Biar aku saja."**_

_**"Menunggumu membuatku lapar. Jadi aku belum memesankanmu makanan, apa kau bisa memesannya sendiri?"**_

_**"Mianhamnida. Saya rasa tidak perlu Nyonya Song- Ssi. Khamsahamnida, ma'af sudah merepotkan Anda."**_

_**"Ini bukan masalah penting yang seharusnya kita bicarakan."**_

_**"Ne. Arasseoyo. Karena itu saya menemui Anda. Ada hal penting apakah yang ingin Anda bicarakan dengan saya?" **_ucapnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

_**"Kau pasti sudah bisa menebak maksud tujuanku mengundangmu kemari."**_

_**"Ahniyo. Apa ini berhubungan dengan Song Seung- Heon?"**_

_**"Ternyata meskipun penampilanmu tak meyakinkan, tapi kau masih punya otak yang cerdas. Apa pendidikanmu terakhir?"**_

_"**Godeunghakgyo (SMU)," **_jawab singkat Ji Won dengan menunduk Menutupi rasa malunya.

_"**Hanya SMU? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" **_tanya Nyonya Song terkejut dengan penuh penekanan pada kata kalimat itu seperti merendahkan Ji Won.

_"**Apa kau tau pendidikan terakhir Seung- Heon?"**_

_"**Yeh," **_Ji Won masih menunduk

_"**Apa pekerjaanmu? Siapa nama orangtuamu? Dan apa pekerjaan mereka?"**_

_"**Saya bekerja di butik milik Bibi. Orangtua saya bernama…. Ayah hanya seorang pekerja bangunan proyek gedung bertingkat. Ia meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja saat saya berusia. Sementara Ibu meninggal saat melahirkan. Saya hanya tinggal berdua bersama Bibi. Dia satu- satunya keluarga yang saya punya. Dia juga yang merawat dan membesarkanku."**_

_**"Sudah- sudah, kau tak perlu bercerita banyak tentang kehidupanmu. Kau pikir setelah ini aku akan merestui hubunganmu dengan putraku? Pewaris tunggal keluarga Song?"**_

_"**Apa maksud Anda?" **_tanya Ji Won terkejut.

_"**Kau hanya lulusan SMA, mana bisa kau membahagiakan putraku. Sebaiknya akhiri saja hubungan kalian. Putraku akan menikah dengan wanita yang sepadan dengan kami. Kau mengerti, Nona Ha Ji Won- ssi?" **_kalimat pedas Nyonya Song itu meluncur begitu saja.

_**"Keundae Nyonya Song- ssi, kami berdua saling mencintai,"**_ potong Ji Won tanpa ragu.

_"**Jika benar kau mencintai Seung- Heon, kau tidak akan menghambat apa yang menjadi kebahagiaannya."**_

_"**Mianhamnida. Seung- Heon oppa berhak menentukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Anda juga tidak berhak mengatur hidup saya. Karena kami punya tujuan yang sama. Dan saya berniat menikah dengan Seung- Heon oppa…."**_

Sebelum Ha Ji Won menyelesaikan argumennya, Nyonya Song tertawa kecut memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

_"**Perempuan pabo! Aku memang tidak berhak mengatur hidup putraku sendiri. Tapi harus kau ingat, aku ini ibunya. Jadi aku lebih tahu dengan siapa putraku akan bahagia."**_

_"**Nyonya salah besar! Yang berhak menentukan kebahagiaan Seung- Heon adalah dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana Nyonya bisa berpikir hidup bahagia, sementara putra Anda sendiri tidak bahagia?"**_

_"**Jangan sok tahu! Jika aku memang tidak berhak menentukan kebahagiaan putraku sendiri. Kau tahu? Bagaimanapun aku mempunyai pengaruh besar dalam kehidupan kalian berdua. Setidaknya aku sangat yakin, putraku akan memilihku. Kalau hanya ingin menikah, menikahlah dengan orang yang pantas untukmu dan tidak terikat oleh siapapun. Jika perlu, aku akan membiayai semua keperluan pernikahanmu. Katakan saja, berapa jumlah uang yang kau butuhkan untuk pesta mewahmu?"**_

Kalimat itu betul- betul telah melukai hati Ha Ji Won sekaligus merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan baik- baik, pekerja keras dan mandiri.

_"**Cukup Nyonya! Bagi Anda, kekayaan bisa membeli semua yang Anda mau. Termasuk kebahagiaan putra Anda sendiri. Tapi jangan anggap kami seperti anak kecil yang akan berhenti menangis jika dibelikan permen atau es krim. Kami bukan lagi anak umur 5 tahun yang bisa Anda atur semaunya."**_

_"**Karena itu. Kau mengenal anakku cukup lama, bukan?" **_tambahnya ketus.

_"**Maksud Anda?"**_

_"**Kau pasti tahu bagaimana sifatnya."**_

_"**Anda yang lebih mengertinya, Nyonya."**_

_"**Kau benar. Dia tidak akan pernah berani membantah perintah ibunya. Nona Ha Ji Won,- ssi kau hanya akan membuang waktumu jika kau terus bersamanya. Lebih baik menyerah saja. Lepaskan dia!"**_ Kali ini Nyonya Song menunjukkan kepercayaan dirinya.

Memangnya apa yang salah dengan mereka? Mereka saling menyukai. Mereka saling terikat dan keduanya punya tujuan yang sama, yaitu menikah. Tetapi ucapan Nyonya Song, seolah menegaskan bahwa Ha Ji won- lah yang menjerat anaknya, Song Seung- Heon dan tidak mau melepaskannya.

_"**Aku tahu itu. Keundae…."**_

_"**Baguslah kalau kau tahu itu. Lagipula kau juga tidak ingin disebut sebagai wanita pemberontak, penghambat kebahagiaan orang 'kan?"**_ potongnya tak mau kalah.

**_"Ku rasa kau harus memikirkan itu baik- baik," _**tambahnya bergegas pergi meninggalkan Ha Ji Won sendirian di mejanya. Seketika tubuhnya melemas dan aimatanya berangsur menetes.

?

**_"Yeh. Arasseo,_**" jawab Hyun Jie Er pasrah. Genggaman tangannya tak lagi kuat merapatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Seketika bibirnya kelu, seolah dunia akan runtuh. Mencoba berdebat dengan nyonya kaya raya dan terpandang seperti Ny. Kim meskipun di telepon, rasanya sama saja dengan mengunyah permen karet rasa mint. Pedas, tak akan selesai- selesai dan sudah pasti dibuang. Meski bisa berbicara dengan logika, tetapi uanglah yang berbicara. Orang seperti dia dapat melakukan apa saja. Berbicara padanya sebentar saja sudah menguras semuanya, apalagi kalau harus berhubungan dengannya seumur hidup.

Kata- kata itu benar- benar mujarab dan terus menjerit dalam benak Jie Er. Hatinya merasa tersiksa sekali. Harga dirinya pun seperti diinjak- injak. Kaki mungil Jie Er seperti kehilangan tulang untuk penopang tubuhnya yang mempunyai berat tak lebih dari 50 kg dan tinggi badan 162 cm itu. Pipinya terasa memerah kencang menahan rasa marah."

**_"Kenapa semua ini harus menjadi masalah? Bukankah kami saling menyukai?"_** gerutunya, melewati tikungan jalan kecil menuju sebuah taman di Seoul. Langkahnya pelan, pandangan lurus ke depan, sama sekali tak terarah. Tatapannya kosong. Sesekali menunduk sesekali dia memainkan benda- benda kecil yang tergeletak di jalan dengan kakinya, kemudian menendangnya sedikit keras diikuti beberapa ocehan- ocehan kecil.

**_"Kenapa kau benci sekali padaku? Memangnya apa salahku? Aku ini memang miskin. Tapi aku bukan pengangguran. Aku punya pekerjaan. Kau tak bisa seenaknya bicara begitu padaku."_**Kali ini Jie Er menangis terisak. Air itu pun keluar dari mata bulatnya.

Hyun Jie Er hanya tinggal berdua bersama bibinya, Tan- Hee. Rumahnya terlalu besar untuk ditempati mereka saja. Ibu Hyun Jie Er meninggal saat ayahnya meninggal saat Jie Er masih berusia 2 tahun. Ayahnya, Hyun Doo Jin mengalami kecelakaan kerja seketika menjalankan tugas proyek pembangunan gedung bertingkat. Dia terpeleset dan terjatuh hingga akhirnya meninggal setelah beberapa hari koma di rumah sakit.

Jie Er bukanlah seorang gadis pemurung yang mudah menyerah. Terlebih setelah ayahnya meninggal. Jie Er tumbuh menjadi anak yang riang. Semasa kecil, Jie Er diasuh dan dibesarkan oleh bibinya seorang diri. Meski sedikit cerewet tapi hanya bibi Tan– Hee, satu- satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Hidup mereka berkecukupan tapi bibi selalu mengajarkannya untuk mandiri, berjiwa besar dan tidak boleh putus asa. Meskipun hanya tinggal berdua di rumah itu, mereka selalu bergembira. Ditambah lagi kehadiran Tae- Soo yang mau tak mau telah mewarnai hari- hari Jie Er selama tujuh bulan terakhir.

Sampai hari itu tiba. Hari dimana Jie Er disudutkan dengan dua keyakinan. Apakah ia harus benar- benar bisa berjiwa besar atau tak boleh berputus asa? Sudah pasti keceriaan Jie Er berubah begitu mengangkat ponselnya, benda berisik tidak tahu diri itu.

**_"Harusnya aku tidak mengangkat telepon itu atau langsung aku matikan saja teleponnya. Aaaargh…."_**

Penyesalan datang dari lubuk hatinya, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Sekalipun benda sialan itu pergi ke neraka. Ia tetap saja tak dapat menghindar. Kali ini otaknya benar- benar sudah lumpuh total tidak berfungsi dengan sempurna.

Jie Er berjalan pelan dengan kepala terus tertunduk menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul sore itu. Matanya sembab dan gurat mukanya sedikit menegang memperlihatkan perasaannya yang gelisah dan kacau. Sementara pandangan tetap saja tidak beralih ke depan. Mendadak langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat batu berukuran sedang, seolah sedang mengejeknya. Seperti mendapat kekuatan, Jie Er pun menendangnya sekuat tenaga dengan penuh emosi.

**_"Hah, darah? Aigo ( Ya ampun ), kakiku sakit sekali!"_** rintihnya kesakitan begitu melihat darah segar keluar dari ujung kaki. Berulang kali ia mengibaskan tangan sambil meniup kakinya yang terluka.

**_"Kata bibi, sakit di luar tak seberapa dibanding sakit ketika kita memendam suatu masalah. Tapi ini kenapa kakiku sakit sekali? Aduh,"_**isaknya sedikit merengek pada diri sendiri. Kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon yang berada di belakangnya.

Ternyata jauh di luar dugaan, seseorang di ujung sana mengalami hal yang sama. Kesakitan. **_"Auuh…."_**Sebuah batu mendarat tepat mengenai kening pria asing itu, lalu jatuh menggelinding ke tanah. Karena kecerobohan Jie Er, pria bertubuh tinggi itu ikut terluka di bagian pelipis matanya. Pria yang tengah asyik menelepon itu segera menutup ponsel dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, ponsel itu terjatuh. Ia tetap melangkah cepat menghampiri Jie Er yang tengah merintih kesakitan seperti anak kecil. Jie Er ketakutan sekali melihat pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan langkah tegap dan tergesa. Melihat ekspresinya begitu, pria itu tiba- tiba merasa iba dan tak enak hati jika harus memarahinya. Ia pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Tetapi untuk menjaga wibawa, pria itu langsung membulatkan mata sipitnya, tidak terima. Sungguh wajah itu terkesan menjadi tak begitu menyeramkan. Seperti orang yang berusaha keras melawan rasa kantuk atau sedang berusaha membuka mata lengketnya ketika bangun tidur. Lucu sekali. J

Untuk sesaat Jie Er bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan Tae- Soo dan ibunya, tapi tak untuk menghindar dari pria itu. Pria itu tetap melangkah sambil melotot meski mata sipitnya tidak pantas untuk menakut- nakuti gadis seperti Jie Er. Dengan bentuk kelopak mata sendu seperti itu, itu jauh lebih pantas jika digunakan untuk berakting sedih atau bernyanyi menghibur anak kecil. Rupanya kenekatan pria itu membuat keberanian Jie Er menurun. Jie Er berusaha menutup wajahnya erat- erat dengan kedua tangannya tanpa bergerak mundur, tapi tak berhasil. Pria asing itu lebih dahulu merampas tangan sebelum akhirnya menghempaskannya begitu saja. Tangan itu jauh lebih kuat. Jie Er sungguh dibuat malu juga sangat kesal. Hanya saja ia tak ingin masalah sepele itu berlarut- larut. Jie Er tak ingin menambah banyak masalah lagi. Dari awal ia sudah salah dengan bertingkah seperti anak kecil di tempat umum. Hyun Jie Er sadar, kemarahannya hanya akan membuang- buang waktu dan memperbanyak masalah yang harus ia hadapi. Besar ataupun kecil.

**_"Oh mianhae ( Ma'af ), aku tak sengaja,"_**_ u_capnya sambil membungkukkan badan berkali- kali. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lusuh. Ia bermaksud hendak melenyapkan diri secepatnya dari pria itu setelah kejadian memalukan tadi.

**_"Jika ada masalah jangan suka bertindak bodoh!"_**

Langkah Jie Er terhenti mendengarnya, lalu menoleh ke belakang. **_"Mout ( Apa )?"_ **sedikit melotot, Jie Er rupanya tertarik dengan perkataan pria itu baru saja.

**_"Kau tidak mendengar aku bicara apa?"_**

Mendengarnya, Jie Er hanya tersenyum.

**_"Apakah tidak boleh jika aku mengenang dan ingin mengulang masa kecil meski sudah besar? Sudah lama aku tak bermain dengan benda- benda itu. Aku sungguh minta ma'af. Aku benar- benar tidak sengaja," _**sambil menundukkan kepala.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecut menghempaskan peluh mendengar ucapannya. Jie Er terus saja berusaha menghindar dengan pria itu. Sementara, ia lupa jika dalam satu langkah ke belakang itu ada sebuah pohon. Secepatnya, begitu Jie Er membalikan badan, ia pasti akan menghantam jika tak menyadarinya dan segera berhenti. Seperti membuang ludah. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Lagi- lagi memalukan. Dalam sekejap tubuhnya terguncang agak keras. Keningnya terbentur benda besar dan kasar itu. Untung saja tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hanya saja, Jie Er harus kuat menahan rasa malu untuk kedua kalinya karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Pria itu sedikit geli juga melihat lelucon yang tak disengaja dilakukan Jie Er itu.

**_"Ceroboh! Benar- benar gadis aneh,"_**gumamnya berusaha menahan rasa ingin tertawa hingga ia sendiri terbatuk- batuk.

**_"Apa kau baik- baik saja?"_** tanya pria itu setengah menggoda dengan ciri khas lirikan mata sendunya.

**_"Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu padamu,"_** Jie Er tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan bernada setengah mengejek dan menertawakan dirinya itu. Ia justru memberikan pertanyaan yang sama. Setelah itu Jie Er akhirnya bergegas membawa muka tomatnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tergesa- gesa. Untung Jie Er tanpa sengaja membuat pria itu tertawa sehingga ia melupakan niatnya untuk marah- marah atau ganti rugi. Jie Er telah enyah, pria itu pun ikut keluar dari taman berjalan menuju sebuah jembatan penyeberangan, untuk mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir di sisi kanan jembatan.


End file.
